Ironias da vida
by May Pattz
Summary: Bella Swan odeia sua escola,mais tudo irá mudar quando ela conhece Edward Cullen e sua familia.Tudo poderá acontecer!
1. Chapter 1

A vida nem sempre é justa

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan tenho atualmente 17 anos,desde pequena sofro com o preconceito eu sou meio gordinha ,e daí?Quando eu comecei na minha escola eu tinha apenas 4 anos minha mãe era professora lá por isso ganhei fui tachada como a filha bobinha da professora,ou se preferirem a esquisitinha do colé eu tinha 6anos me apaixonei por um menininho muito bonitinho,ele era loiro e tinham os olhos azuis como o oceano.

Naquela época era normal "namorarmos" ,ou seja dar beijinhos e andar de mãos dadas,meu namora era o Mike Newton (**N/A:**O menino por quem ela se apaixonou é o Mike)ele era o menino mais popular da minha escola,pois ele era sobrinho da diretora.O nosso namoro não durou muito ,pois ele me largou para ficar com uma menina nova na escola.

Quando eu tinha 8 anos e já tinha jurado não gostar mais de Mike,eu me apaixonei por ele vez resolvi não contar para ninguém,pois não sabia se ele gostava de mundo na minha sala sabia que eu era afinzona de Mike e começaram a me zuar,contei para minha mãe e ela disse que eu tinha que ter paciência,como uma criança pode ter paciência?

Anos se passaram e agora aqui estou eu,na mesma merda de colégio e odiando com todas as minhas forças Mike Newton,por tudo que ele me fez nos cinco anos que gostei vida não foi feita apenas de Mike Newton,eu tinha amigos maravilhosos que me apóiam em meu ó,Ben,Tyler sempre foram meus amigos cresceram comigo basicamente,nossas mães são amigas desde de que éramos bebês.Nós somos conhecidos atualmente como:O grupinho esquisito que lê livros na hora do lanche.

A quem devemos esse titulo?Ao grupo do Mike e seus ele não mudou basicamente nada ele piorou,mais ainda assim não me suporta e sempre faz piadinha ê quer um exemplo?Bom ,digamos que um dia na prova de cálculos ele estava colando e quando foi pego pelo professor adivinha em quem ele botou a culpa?Em mim é claro!

Hoje vai ser meu primeiro dia de aulas depois das férias de verão,se eu estou ansiosa?Definitivamente não,tirando meus amigos eu odiava todos naquela de manhã minha mãe fez um discurso,dizendo que é para mim ter paciência que só falta mais um ano para sair daquela merda!

Minha mãe se aponsentou faz alguns anos agora ela só da aula a tarde,então agora estou praticamente abandonada naquela Porra!Agora estou eu aqui com minha minissaia de couro preto ,minha regata branca,minha bota preta cano alto e minha jaqueta férias eu tomei a iniciativa de não falar com ninguém além de meus amigos.

Já estava dentro da minha Chev vermelha ,indo para a minha escola Forks High Scholl ARGH!Quem estacionou na minha vaga?De quem é esse volvo prata ?Aff deixa pra lá hoje é o primeiro dia de aula,amanhã eu chego mais cedo para pegar a MINHA vaga.

Angela ,Ben e Tyler me aguardavam na frente da entrada do refeitório.

-Bellita!- disse Angela correndo em minha direção seguida por Tyler e Ben.

-Oi pessoal! –disse eu caminhando em direçaão a eles.

-Bells deixe de cerimônia pode vim abraçar seu MELHOR amigo.-disse Tyler fazendo ênfase em melhor,enquanto eu ia em sua direção e o abraçava .

-Mais você é muito metido ela é a minha MELHOR amiga.-disse Angela me abraçando

-Calma gente eu sei que sou perfeita ,mais tem Bella pra todo mundo.-disse eu rindo

-Até pra mim?- perguntou Mike.

-Graças a Deus não meu filho,porque se não eu ia ficar podre que nem você! – disse eu com a voz seca.

-Nossa eu também te amo Bella Swan!-disse ele virando de costas e rindo

-Se eu tivesse uma arma na minha mão ele seria o primeiro que eu ia matar!-disse para meus amigos que começaram a rir.

-Você não vai me dar um abraço Tampinha?- perguntou Ben.

-Nem precisa pedir Gigante!-disse indo em direção de Ben e o abraçando.

Fomos para nossos armários onde já estavam guardados nosso materiais,que fizeram nós pormos 2 semanas antes das saindo do meu armário com os meu livros que usaria nas próximas aulas quando esbarro em alguém.

-Desculpe! – disse eu para o garoto

-Magina,quer ajuda ?- disse o garoto me entregando os livros que haviam caí! Para o mundo que eu quero descer,que garoto era aquele?Ele tinha cabelos acobreados,olhos verdes,um corpo atlético e ainda era cavalheiro.

-N-Não obrigado.- disse sorrindo e continuando a andar.

-Não faz mal vou te ajudar do mesmo jeito.-respondeu ele me fazendo um sorriso torto,se eu fosse um sorvete eu já tinha derretido.

-Brigado.-disse corando

-Nada,e aproposito meu nome é Edward.-disse ele me estendendo a mão.

-Isabella,mas me chame de Bella eu odeio que me chamem de Isa - disse para Edward.

-Tudo bem Bella.-disse ele sorrindo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oi gente linda do meu coração,ontem eu estava escrevendo um capitulo de outra fic minha quando veio a ideia dessa ver uma autora feliz(pulando feito a Alice)clica no botãozinho verde ai em !Até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amizades

Nossa esse garoto Edward era realmente muito cavalheiro e simpático, quando ele falava com sua voz aveludada parecia que meu coração ia pular do peito. Nunca pensei que iria sentir meu coração batendo novamente por algum menino depois de tudo que Mike Insuportável Newton me fez.

Quando cheguei à minha sala todos olharam para quem estava me acompanhando, eu até imaginava os pensamentos das meninas da minha sala: "O que aquele gato ta fazendo com a esquisita?", "Por que ele está com ela?" e "O garoto devia ter sentido dó dela, só pode ser!"

-Brigado por trazer meus livros Edward. -disse sorrindo para ele

-Nada, quando precisar estamos às ordens. -disse Edward entregando os meus livros e me dando um beijo na não tivesse ninguém naquela sala eu teria voado no pescoço dele e lascado um beijo naquela boca foco!

Quando Edward se virou para ir embora eu caminhei até minha carteira cativa, as línguas venenosas da minha sala destilaram seu veneno em comentários nada legais. Como eu já sou vacinada contra seus venenos fingi que elas e eles nem estavam ali.A aula de cálculos era realmente tediosa,o senhor Brow não era um professor ruim,só que eu nunca gostei de matemática.

As aulas se passaram como flashes,quando dei por mim já estava na hora do almoço,entrei no refeitório e fui à procura de meus amigos. Quando localizei eles,não gostei de quem encontrei sentado na nossa mesa,mas se ele ta pensando em fazer alguma coisa contra nós,Deus que cuide dele!

-Oi pessoal!Oi energúmeno!-disse secamente o energúmeno dirigido ao Mike.

-Oi Bells!- responderam em uníssono. Mike não me dirigiu a palavra estava cabisbaixo.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui?-perguntei para Angela.

-Ele foi ignorado por sua trupe de escravos, por culpa do aluno novo. -disse Ben.

-Deixa ver se entendi, os escravos dele o ignoram e nós viramos os seus escravos estepes?-disse indignada.

-Não eu me arrependi ter feito o que fiz com vocês, me desculpem pessoal. -disse Mike com uma voz triste.

-Tudo bem nós o perdoamos!-disse Ben abraçando Angela e Tyler fazendo toque em Ben.

-Nós vírgula!-disse secamente. Todos me olharam catatônicos.

-Tudo bem pessoal a Bella está certa, eu não posso pedir que ela me aceite depois de tudo que eu fiz. -disse Mike me olhando.

-Que bom que você sabe!Pessoal eu vou tomar um ar, beijinhos. -disse para todos

-Quer que nós vamos junto Bells?-perguntou Tyler.

-Não obrigado pessoal, e que eu preciso pensar. -falei para eles e me dirige ao estacionamento.

Entrei em minha picape e coloquei meu cd predileto para tocar e comecei a pensar em tudo que Mike me fez passar em todos esses anos, como meus amigos puderam achar que eu iria perdoá-lo?

Estava tão absolvida pelo mus pensamentos que nem escutei as batidas no vidro,quando me virei percebi dois olhos verdes me fitando,o que será que ele queria?

-Bella você está bem?-Edward perguntou, enquanto eu abaixava o vidro.

-Sim, o que você está fazendo aqui?-perguntei.

-Estou me escondendo do povo louco dessa escola, e você?-a voz de Edward me deixa louca!

-Eu vim tomar um ar e pensar um pouco. -disse olhando para frente.

-Será que posso lhe fazer companhia ai dentro?-disse Edward

-Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia Edward. -disse para estava mesmo querendo ficar dentro do meu carro?Sim ele estava, mas eu acho melhor ele não ficar comigo perto se quiser não estragar sua reputação.

-Por que Bella?-disse Edward franzindo a testa.

-É que... Se você não quiser estragar sua popularidade eu acho melhor você não ficar perto de mim.-disse para Edward

-Bella eu não tenho popularidade nenhuma e não vou me importar de ser pego com você aqui. -disse ele indo para o outro lado do carro e abrindo a porta.

-Er... então tah .-disse totalmente deslumbrada com a atitude de Edward.

Pov. Edward

Cadê a Alice quando eu preciso dela?Obvio que ela estava dando em cima daquele menino chamado Jasper, ele era tão tímido, coitado dele a Alice deve estar atormentando ele. Porcaria era para mim estar feliz cercado de tantas mulheres,mas eu odeio mulheres fá anjo me ajuda se não eu vou sair sem roupa,essa garota Jessica Stanley é uma louca!

Já estava quase morrendo de tédio escutado aquela gralha da Jessica falando sobre cada pessoa que vivia naquela escola, cara essa menina realmente é pirada. Para onde eu ia Jessica me seguia eu já estava quase perdendo a paciência com essa garota,quando alguém esbarro em mim.

-Desculpe!-disse aquele mar de chocolate.

-Magina, quer ajuda?-eu tinha que sair de perto daquela louca da Jessica. E tinha que saber o nome daquela garota linda.

-N-Não obrigado. -disse ela se virando e voltando a vi uma menina me rejeitar desse jeito.

-Não faz mal vou te ajudar do mesmo jeito. tinha que conhecer aquela garota,ela era completamente diferente das outras .

-Brigado-ela disse corando. Ela fica tão linda corada!

- Nada, e a propósito meu nome é Edward. -disse tentado puxar assunto com Omar de chocolate a minha frente.

-Isabella, mas me chame de Bella eu odeio que me chamem de Isa. -disse Bella cujo o apelido a descrevia perfeitamente.

-Tudo bem Bella. -disse sorrindo

Bella era encantadora, muito educada e não se parecia nada com o resto das meninas dessa escola. Ela é muito bonita,tem cabelos castanhos escuros e longos,seus olhos eram cor de chocolate e ela tinha o corpo estava tão imerso em meus pensamentos que nem percebi que havíamos chegado em sua expressão que estava alegre até 2 minutos atrás desapareceu se transformando em uma expressão triste,quando eu ia perguntar o que havia acontecido ela me interrompeu.

-Brigado por trazer meus livros Edward. -disse ela sorrindo.

-Nada quando precisar estamos às ordens. -disse entregando seus livros e beijando sua bochecha,fazendo com que ela corasse.

Sai de sua sala pensando em como ela era encantadora, ela não usava seu corpo para se mostrar, ou para atrair a atenção dos garotos e não tem a intenção de atrair ninguém a ela. Cheguei na minha sala pensando em como Bella era diferente das outras meninas que eu já havia conhecido além disso se vestia muito bem e não eram roupas que mostravam metade de seu corpo com as meninas aqui,eram roupas que realçavam suas curvas.

As aulas passaram rapidamente, quando chegou à hora do almoço não via à hora de encontrar Bella e pedir que ela sentasse comigo. Meus planos de sentar com Bella no almoço foram por água abaixo,quando estava entrado no refeitório eu praticamente fui arrastado por Jessica e sua trupe para a mesa deles aonde pelo meu ponto de vista seria a mesa dos populares.

Não agüentava mais a Jessica me cantando, quando olho para a porta do refeitório vejo o meu mar de chocolate entrando. Enquanto ela estava caminhando para sua mesa percebi que sua expressão serena se transformou em uma de puro ódio,e vi que ela estava discutindo com seus depois ela se levantou e se dirigiu ao estacionamento e eu fui atrás dela,para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Cheguei ao estacionamento e encontrei Bella dentro de seu carro olhando para o nada, será que ela estava bem?O desespero se apossou de mim. Caminhei até sua picape e bati no vidro,ela me olhou surpresa .

-Bella você está bem?-eu perguntei preocupado.

-Sim, o que você está fazendo aqui?-Bella perguntou

-Estou me escondendo do povo louco dessa escola, e você?-menti para Bella se não ela iria me achar um tarado que segue mulheres.

-Eu vim tomar um ar e pensar um pouco. -disse Bella olhando para frente.

-Será que posso lhe fazer companhia ai dentro?-perguntei para Bella

-Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia Edward. -disse que será que ela está assim?

-Por que Bella?-perguntei confuso perante a sua reação, Bella realmente não era nenhum pouco parecida com as outras meninas.

-É que... Se você não quiser estragar sua popularidade eu acho melhor você não ficar perto de mim.-disse Bella,ela realmente acha que eu sou popular tudo por culpa daquela besta da Jessica.

-Bella eu não tenho popularidade nenhuma e não vou me importar de ser pego com você aqui. -disse para ela e caminhei até a outra porta.

-Er... então tah.-disse Bella.

* * *

**N/A:**Oi fofos aqui está mais um capítulo de Ironias da vida,desculpa a demora mais é que minha mãe me forçou a ajudar ela com as coisas de natal. Prometo postar em breve se receber reviews que tenham gostado do POV Edward.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Elisandra:**Obrigada pelas reviews florzinha e não tenha medo de me fazer pergunta ,porque adoro respondendo sua pergunta Tânia irá aparecer sim,sempre tem que ter alguem pra estragar o romance porque senão não tem graç.

**A. Anthony M. :**Obrigada flor adorei sua review,respondendo suas perguntas:Bella está um pouco melhor,mais irá ficar uma gata quando ela conhecer a a Alice.E Jake irá aparecer sim é tudo o que eu posso dizer,se não,não tem graç também acho o Mike um retardado,mas ele vai mudar esse jeito dele pra

Quer fazer uma criança feliz?Aperte o botãozinho verde ai em baixo,prometo que ele não morde e não vai doer !


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdidos**

**Bella Pov.**

Edward não parou de me fazer perguntas enquanto estávamos no carro, ele parecia querer saber de cada detalhe de minha vidinha. Cada vez que conhecia ele mais me sentia atraída por ele é eu sei que eu prometi que nunca mais amaria garoto nenhum,mas creio que essa promessa não será comprida.

Eu não sabia ao certo porque me sentia tão atraída por um menino que acabara de conhecer, é eu definitivamente não estava batendo bem da cachola. De alguma forma ele fazia meu coração bater de uma forma diferente, ele era diferente,quando estava ao seu lado parecia que só existíamos eu e ele e parecia que o resto do mundo tinha evaporado.

Edward era muito diferente de Mike, quando estava com ele eu não tinha preocupações eu era eu mesma. Nossa conversa não durou muito ,pois o sinal tocou e tivemos que ir para nossas um devido cavalheiro ele me acompanhou até minha sala,quando entrei na sala percebi que só eu e Mike havíamos chegado.

Mike estava diferente, seus lindos olhos azuis haviam perdido seu brilho e em seu lugar havia faíscas de raiva. Ele podia não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo,mas também não merecia tamanha injustiç rosto que sempre trazia uma expressão alegre e zombeteira ,agora não havia mais via e em seu lugar formou-se uma expressão de puro sofrimento.

Eu sei que eu sentia raiva de dele mais nunca desejei vê-lo daquela forma, por mais que ele tivesse me feito mal no passado eu não podia deixar de sentir sua tristeza. Para um garoto que sempre foi o popular da escola,Mike não estava preparado para se sentir excluído e muito mesmo á eu devo dar uma chance para o Mike?

-Você está bem?-disse me aproximando dele.

-Não, por que você está preocupada comigo?-perguntou Mike.

-Eu não sei e me desculpe pela minha atitude na hora do almoço. -disse para andando em direção a minha cadeira,quando sinto Mike segurando meu braço.

-Bella, você não teve culpa de nada eu é que fui um idiota com você todos esses anos. -disse Mike

-O passado é para ser esquecido Mike - falei para ele.

-Não eu realmente fui um monstro com você, podemos ser amigos?-perguntou Mike

-Podemos Mike. -disse segurando sua mão.

**Mike Pov.**

Como eu pude ser tão tolo?Bella sempre quis o meu bem e eu sempre a havia tratado como um lixo. As pessoas que eu achava serem meus amigos na verdade só estavam interessados em minha popularidade ,ou em tudo que eu podia lhes proporcionar.E meus amigos de verdade eram aqueles quem eu mais humilhei e o grande amor da minha vida não era a menina mais popular,e sim a menina esquisita.

Agora eu percebo o quão injusto eu fui, injusto?Não eu definitivamente havia me tornado um monstro, cheguei ao ponto de me olhar no espelho e não me reconhecer. Eu não era mais o mesmo Mike,alegre e de bem com a vinda, é sim uma arrogante não falar que eu havia perdido meus princípios,eu literalmente havia me tornado uma pessoa desconhecida.E a menina que mais me amou,foi a que mais sofreu as conseqüê estava certa em não me perdoar,eu tinha feito ela sofrer e ainda por cima havia feito ela chorar.

Eu não era esse garoto nojento que sou hoje, há cinco anos atrás eu era um menino comum. Eu tinha um coração gigante,adorava meus amigos e os prezava mais do que tudo e mais importante eu era uma pessoa que quando era pequeno Bella era minha única amiga,quando ela falou que gostava de mim eu fiquei verdade eu sempre a amei ,desde quando éramos crianças e brincávamos de papai e mamãe.

O meu amor por Bella foi destruído, porque eu queria ser alguém e para ser alguém eu necessitava namorar a menina mais popular do colégio. Esse foi o meu erro a menina com quem eu namorava até 2 dias atrás havia me transformado em um completo monstro,eu não deveria ter largado o meu grande amor da minha vida por uma garota completamente asquerosa como Jessica Stanley.

Eu não culpava o menino novo pela reviravolta em minha vida, pelo contrário eu queria agradecê-lo por abrir meu s olhos para ver as idiotices que havia cometido. Vamos ser francos se aquelas pessoas com quem eu andava fossem realmente meus amigos não haveriam me abandonado,para conseguir mais á que tudo girava em torno de popularidade?Será que só sendo popular você conseguiria ser alguém?Espero que não, porque senão todos estarão perdidos.

**Edward Pov.**

Minha conversa com a Bella foi realmente agradável, ela completamente diferente das demais garotas. Eu não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo por ela,como eu poderia me apaixonar por uma pessoa que só conheço a um dia?Eu definitivamente não estava batendo bem da cachola.

Em toda a minha vida nunca pensei em sentir isso por nenhuma garota, de repente como num conto de fadas surge uma menina que merece tudo o que eu poder lhe dar. Quando eu era pequeno achava que o amor se constrói com o tempo,mas não é isso que acontece.O amor é um sentimento que se instala em nossos coração sem querer e que nós dá vontade de viver cada dia intensamente.

Cada vez que eu pensava a primeira coisa que vinha a mente eram os olhos de Bella, aquele mar de chocolate que me hipnotizava cada vez que ela me olhava. O seu cheiro de morango me enlouquecia,quando ela estava ao meu lado o resto do mundo não existia.

**Terceira pessoa**

Edward e Bella estavam assustados com seus sentimentos, não conseguiam entender o que estavam sentindo um pelo outro. Ambos estavam com medo de se machucar novamente,mas não podiam negar atração existente entre eles.

Eles estavam separados, mas suas mentes pareciam ligadas uma a outra, enquanto um estava na aula de Ed. Física o outro estava na aula de cálculos, mas ambos estavam pensado um no outro.

Bella estava com medo de ser humilhada novamente por um garoto e Edward estava com medo de ser rejeitado de novo por uma garota. Como Bella uma menina encantadora poderia ter sofrido tanto?Simples, ela tinha se apaixonado pela pessoa errada. E Edward, como poderia ser rejeitado por uma garota,se parecia com um Deus grego?Simplesmente porque ele era um garoto desajeitado e estudioso. Mas ambos estavam sofrendo por um mesmo mal,eles estavam sofrendo por amor.

* * *

**N/A:**Bom aqui está mais um capítulo de Ironias da vida espero que vocês dois motivos pra postar hoje,o primeiro é pelas reviews maravilhosas que recebi e o segundo motivo é que meu pai irá me levar para a casa da minha avó no interior de São Paulo e eu só voltarei quarta a noite,portanto não terei tempo para Até o próximo capítulo.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Biah**:Oew obrigado florzinha,aqui está o terceiro capítulo espero que você .

**Selenia Sommers**:Que bom que você está gostando florzinha,postei o mais rápido que .

**Elisandra**:É nessas horas que eu tenho inveja da Bella por ter o bom que você gostou do Pov Edward,viu eu postei rapidinho .

**CarolCullen98**:Aqui está mais um capítulo florzinha espero que você .

**Rêh**:Que bom que você gostou tranquila que a Bella não vai perdoar o Mike tão ,Edward e Alice são irmãos, e Emmett vão aparecer no próximo capítulo flor,putz falei .

**

* * *

**

Desculpe eu cometi um grave erro no primeiro capítulo o carro da Bella não é uma Chev e sim uma picape,desculpe e Beijinhos.

**Quer fazer uma criança feliz?Aperte o botãozinho verde ai embaixo,prometo que não vai te .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonhos**

**Emmett Pov**

Todo dia é a mesma coisa, o preguiçoso do meu irmão não levanta e eu sou obrigado a acordá-lo. Eu poderia estar com a Rosalie agora dando uns amassos,mas não, eu tenho que acordar o idiota do Edward que parece esquecer de ligar aquela Merda de despertador.

Cheguei à porta do quarto do Edward e não escutava nada, ele deveria estar dormindo, quando entrei no quarto de Edward ele ainda estava deitado só de cueca e ainda por cima beijando o travesseiro. Quando eu falo pros meus pais que ele não bate bem das ideias ninguém acredita,Edward de vez enquando podia ser maluco mais era o melhor irmão que qualquer garoto podia escolher e além disso era um cara super inteligente.

-Edward acorda!-disse balançando o seu pé.

.

-Bella, Bella, Bella... -dizia Edward enquanto beijava o raios é essa Bella?

-Edward levanta nós vamos chegar atrasados!-disse gritando em sua orelha.

-Bella me beije, Bella. -disse me agarrando e me derrubando na cama.

-Porra Edward eu não sou gay, me solta!-disse tentando me soltar. Quando Edward percebeu que estava agarrando a pessoa errada começou a me olhar assustado.

-Emmett o que você está fazendo deitado na minha cama?-perguntou Edward assustado.

-O que eu estou fazendo na sua cama retardado?Você começou a me agarrar quando eu fui tentar te acordar!-disse gritando.

-Como assim eu te agarrei?-perguntou Edward.

**Edward Pov**

-"Você estava falando o nome de uma tal de Bella, quando gritei na sua orelha você me agarro e falo assim:" Bella me beije, Bella. "-disse Emmett tentando me imitar.

-Me desculpe Em. -disse para Emmett enquanto me levantava.

-Edward quem é essa Bella?-perguntou o Emm com a sobrancelha levantada.

-É uma amiga minha. -Menti para Emmett,pois a verdade era outra eu estava gostando de Bella ,não amando-a.

-Edward se aprece estamos atrasados, Alice já foi buscar Rosalie e Jasper e eu vou com você. -disse Emmett com cara de desgosto.

Obviamente Emmett não queria estar comigo e sim com Rosalie dando uns amassos, ele era um bom irmão apesar de me irritar na maior parte do tempo. Emmett e Rosalie estavam namorando a três anos,eles se apaixonaram quando estavam na terceira série é eles realmente começaram a ficar quando tinham 11anos e agora não se desgrudam mais e meio nojento as vezes de presenciar suas cenas .Como eu queria ter uma pessoa a quem eu pudesse amar e confiar,quem sabe um dia eu não a encontro?Ou será que já encontrei?

Bom Jasper e Alice nem eram um casal, mas vai tentar botar essa ideia na cabeça da minha irmã, até agora eu não entendi como ela se apaixonou por ele. Jasper tinha acabado de retornar de Londres onde morou com o seu pai todos esses anos,ele é irmão gêmeo de Rosalie ,ao contrario de sua irmã ele era tímido e reservado e só falava quando era necessá pais de Rosalie e Jasper se separaram quando eles ainda tinham 7anos,ela ficou com a mãe e ele com o pai,Jasper voltou para estudar em Forks para cursar seu ultimo ano.

Todos eles tinham pessoas que os amavam e eu bem, ficava chupando o dedo. Eu nunca havia tido sonhos tão reais quanto o que eu tive com Bella,nem mesmo quando eu gostava de Tânia e a verdade e que Bella estava me mostrando uma nova forma de amar,uma nova perspectiva sobre sonho parecia tão real.

**Flashback on**

-Edward eu te amo, como nunca amei ninguém. -disse Bella .

-Bella eu também te amo. -disse para ela

-Edward o que iremos fazer agora, com esse sentimento?-perguntou ela aflita.

-Esqueça os problemas Bella me beije. -disse enquanto tomava seus lá poucos os beijos ficaram mais quentes e nós ficamos nos beijando por um longo tempo, até que Bella saiu correndo.

**Flashback off**

Por que ela havia fugido?Não sabia, a única coisa que sei é que eu estou apaixonado por ela e já é tarde para negar isso. Como uma menina que eu tinha acabado de conhecer podia ter conquistado meu coração de tal forma?

**Bella Pov**

-Bella acorda querida você vai chegar atrasada. -disse Renée

-Mãe eu não vou para a escola hoje. -disse para minha mãe

-Bella mais hoje é o segundo dia de aula e você já quer faltar?Larga a mão de ser preguiçosa. -disse minha mãe.O mal de ter mãe professora e que você é obrigada a tirar notas boas e ainda te que ir para a escola mesmo doente. -Mãe larga a mão de ser chata, você já se aposento me deixa faltar só hoje. -disse me levantando para abraçar ela.-Plix?-disse fazendo carinha de gato de botas.

-Não Bella você vai pra escola sim. -disse Renée virando e saindo do meu quarto.

Eu ainda não me sentia preparada para encontrar Edward, muito menos depois do sonho que eu tive com ele.

**Flashback on**

-Bella eu te amo, como nunca amei ninguém. -disse Edward

-Edward eu também te amo. -disse para ele.

-Bella o que iremos fazer agora, com esse sentimento?-perguntou ele aflito.

-Esqueça os problemas Edward me beije. -disse enquanto tomava seus lá poucos os beijos ficaram mais quentes e nós ficamos nos beijando por um longo tempo ,até que Edward saiu correndo.

**Flashback off**

Não, eu não conseguiria olhar aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda sem pensar nesse sonho. Por que ele havia fugido depois do beijo?Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que eu estava apaixonada pelo Edward e já era muito tarde para tentar negar.

**Edward Pov**

-Bella, oh Bella. -dizia Emmett me zuando.

-Emmett será que dá pra parar de fazer essas gracinhas. -disse para ele em um tom sério.

-Edward eu só vou parar quando conhecer essa tal de Bella que dominou seus sonhos de tal forma. -disse Emmett me olhando com sorriso meu irmão mais velho podia ser tão infantil?

-Emm, você não irá conhecer a Bella. -disse para ele enquanto estacionávamos em nossa vaga ,que tinha se tornado cativa.

-Por que Edward ta com medo dela se apaixonar por mim?-disse Emm levantando o braço para mostrar seus músculos.

-Não, eu sei que não corro esse perigo maninho e você não irá conhecer ela porque obviamente você vai estragar minha amizade. -disse olhando para frente.

-Edward você até hoje não me perdoou pelo que houve com a outra garota né?Edward me desculpe eu prometo não me intrometer no seu relacionamento com a Bella. -desde o fora que eu levei ninguém mais cita o nome de Tânia na minha frente.

-Tá tudo bem Emm, vamos logo antes que Rosalie me bata. -disse para ele com um sorriso maroto.

-Até que fim vocês chegaram!-disse Rosalie dando um selinho no meu irmão.

-Amor, a culpa foi de Edward que ficou beijando o travesseiro pensando que era uma tal de Bella. -da próxima vez eu vou colar a boca do meu irmão com super cola!Emmett conseguia ser mais fofoqueiro do que as meninas dessa escola.

-Cala essa boca Emmett!-disse lhe enviando um olhar furioso.

-Quem é Bella?-perguntou Alice.

-A menina que fez o Edward beijar o travesseiro. -disse Rosalie.

-Será que da para me explicar o que aconteceu?-perguntou Alice.

-Eu fui acordar o Edward como todas as manhãs, só que quando eu entrei no quarto dele ele estava beijando o travesseiro e chamando essa Bella. -disse eu pudesse escolher alguém para matar nesse essa momento,pode apostar esse alguém seria o meu irmão.

-A eu estou curiosa para conhecer a menina que dominou os sonhos do meu irmão. -disse Alice.

-Ninguém vai conhecer a Bella, vocês ouviram bem?-perguntei com uma voz dura.

-Eddie não fica assim, nós só queremos seu bem. -disse Rosalie.

-Rosalie para de me chamar de Eddie, eu não suporto escutar esse apelido!-disse olhando para ela.

Eu já não agüentava meus irmão e amigos me enchendo o saco numa tentativa de me distrair, mas quando olho para a porta vejo um mar de chocolates e eu sem perceber comecei a andar em sua direção como se ela fosse um imã me atraindo. Quando me aproximei vi que Bella havia sumido,onde será que ela foi?

**Bella Pov**

Como eu sou estúpida!Por que eu sai correndo de Edward?Eu estou tão perdida não sei o que fazer com esse sentimento que dominou meu coração, e se ele não sentir o mesmo que sinto por ele?O que Edward gostoso Cullen iria querer com uma menina como eu?

A minha infantilidade de enfrentar os problemas vez com eu me escondesse de Edward no armário do zelador, será que sempre vai ser assim comigo?Por que quando eu encontro um garoto legal sempre acabo me magoando?Merda.

Tive que sair do armário do zelador eu não podia ficar ali para sempre tinha que enfrentar meus medos com a cabeça erguida, quando estava saindo esbarrei em alguém. Tomara que não seja o Edward,tomara que não seja o Edward,fiquei repetindo essas frase pra mim mesma.

-Oi Bella. -disse uma voz rouca e não podia acreditar que era ele.

* * *

**N/A:Quem será o cara com a voz rouca?Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo,como prometido a Rosalie e o Emmett postar em breve se receber reviews um beijão para quem me add aos favoritos,mais me mandem reviews adoro recebe-las e juro que o botãozinho verde ai embaixo não .**

**Agradecimentos:**

**GiiFranca:**Florzinha obrigada pela review Atorei que goste desse capítulo e não vai demorar muito para

**Dany Cullen:**Adorei a review florzinha.Não vai demorar muito para acontecer o beijo e no proximo capítulo vai aparecer amais a Alice,Jasper,Rosalie e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**CarolCullen98:**Aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho pra você,Bjus.

**Elisandra:**Florzinha adorei a review.A Alice vai aparecer muito mais no próximo.E foi mesmo Tânia que rejeitou ele(Odeio ela!).

**Rêh:**Oie florzinha adorei sua review.É foi a Tânia mesmo que deu um fora no Edward,flor a disputa vai ser entre o Mike,Jake e espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**N Jane: **Obrigado gêmea,espero que você goste desse capítulo.

* * *

Quer fazer uma criança feliz?Aperte o botãozinho verde sexy ai embaixo,juro que ele não morde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apresentações**

Tive que sair do armário do zelador eu não podia ficar ali para sempre tinha que enfrentar meus medos com a cabeça erguida, quando estava saindo esbarrei em alguém. Tomara que não seja o Edward, tomara que não seja o Edward, fiquei repetindo essa frase pra mim mesma.

-Oi Bella. -disse uma voz rouca e calorosa. Eu não podia acreditar que era ele.

-Edward?Oi. -meus olhos se encontraram com as suas esmeraldas brilhantes.

-Você está bem?-ele perguntou.

-S-sim. -por que eu sempre tenho que gaguejar?

-O que você tava fazendo no armário do zelador?-perguntou ele com a sombracelha levantada. Eu devo ter feito algo pro povo lá de cima só pode ser,o que respondo agora?

-Desculpa ser grossa, mas não te interessa. -disse para ele.

-Mas eu queria que me interessasse. -disse ele muito baixo,acho que não era para mim escutar ,mas enfim.

-E você o que está fazendo aqui?-perguntei. Será que ele vai responder?

-Estava procurando a Alice. -disse ele .Claro um garoto lindo desse deve ter uma namorada.

-Ah... sua namorada?-perguntei. Isso acaba com uma amizade que nem bem começo ,sua idiota!

-N-Não, ela é minha irmã. -disse ele eu consigo ser tão Tonga?

-Eu não sabia que você tinha irmãos?-perguntei franzindo a testa.

-Tenho dois, Alice e eu somos gêmeos e tem o meu irmão mais velho o Emmett. -disse ele.

-Alguém ai?-merda a supervisora!

-Vem Bella. -disse Edward sussurrando e me puxando para o armário do zelador.

-Apareça agora se não irão levar detenção. -falou Giorgina a supervisora mais megera do colégio.

-Edward nós estamos ferrados!-eu falei preocupada com a detenção.

-Shii... ela não vai descobrir nós aqui Bells,fica calma.-falou ele colocando seus dedos sobre meus lábios e me passando uma corrente elétrica que passou por todo meu corpo.

-Me desculpe por isso. -disse ele.

-Deixa pra lá Edward. -até esse momento não havia reparado que nós estávamos de mãos dadas.G-zuis me segura!

-Er... Edward é que .-falei tirando minha mão da dele e corando.

-Eu havia me esquecido, me desculpe. -falou ele envergonhado.

-Será que ela já foi?-perguntei.

-Acho que sim. Sabia que você fica linda corada.-disse ele mudando de assunto e passando a mão pela minha bochecha.Mãezinha não faz isso comigo não,isso já é tortura.

-Er... obrigado.-falei corando mais ainda.

-Vamos nós estamos atrasados para a segunda aula. -disse ele abrindo o armário do zelador e me puxando pela mão.Não discuti apenas peguei na sua mão e senti novamente a corrente elétrica passando pelo meu corpo.

-Qual é sua próxima aula Bells?-perguntou Edward.

-Er... Biologia.-falei

-É a minha também, vamos sentar juntos?-perguntou ele. Claro que eu quero sentar com você,mas não posso porque a Jessica Chata Stanley vai ta lá.Argh!

-Acho melhor não, me desculpe. -falei abaixando meu olhar para os meus pés.

-Por quê?-ele perguntou.

-E que pessoas como você não se sentam com os esquisitos. -ta eu confesso essa foi a desculpa mais idiota que eu já arranjei!

-Bella eu já te disse que não sou e nem quero ser popular. -disse eu queria ver seu rosto agora,mas eu tinha medo de me perder naquelas esmeraldas e me magoar de novo.

-Mas... -tentei falar mais ele levantou meu queixo fazendo com que eu olhasse para suas esmeraldas.

-Bella eu não sei o que os idiotas dessa escola fizeram com você, mas confia em mim eu não sou como eles. -falou ele.

-Edward eu já escutei isso antes e não terminou bem. -eu falei desviando meu olhar para minhas mãos.

-Bella eu nunca vou te magoar, você agora é... minha amiga. -disse sua idiota ele não gosta de você ele só quer sua amizade.

-Você também Edward. -fazer o que né?Melhor ter a amizade dele, do que não ter ele perto de mim.

-Amigos então, vamos ir logo se não nós vamos pegar uma detenção das bravas. -disse ele.

***

-Senta comigo hoje?-perguntou ele, quando me encontrou no corredor dos armários.

-Não sei Edward. -disse para ele sem olhar nós seus olhos.

-Bella nós somos a - amigos agora ou não?-perguntou ele gaguejando nos amigos.

-S-somos. -disse para ele.

-Então senta comigo e com a minha família, só hoje?-disse ele implorando.

-Tá eu vou, deixa-me só falar com a Angela e com os meus amigos. -falei e ia me virar quando ele segurou meu braço.

-Não demora mi... Bella.-disse ele beijando minha testa.

-Pode deixar eu te encontro no refeitório. -me virei e fui andando até Angela.

**Emmett Pov**

-Oi ursão. -falou Rosalie me dando aquele beijo que me deixa louco.

-Oi ursinha, você viu meus irmãos?-perguntei.

-Bom a Alice e o Jasper, bom eles estão ocupados num momento e Edward, eu não sei. -falou ela sentando ao meu assim Alice e o esquisitinho estavam ocupados?

-Como assim eles estão ocupados?-perguntei.

-Bem é que eles estão... -antes de Rosalie terminar a anã de jardim já estava lá se sentando.

-Do que vocês estavam falando ursinhos carinhosos?-perguntou a Alice.

-Eu estava perguntando o que você estava fazendo com o Jasper para estar ocupada?-falei sério.

-Bom eu estava ajudando o Jasper a chegar numa menina. -disse deixando um lágrima quase cair.

**Alice Pov**

Esta decidido depois da aula eu vou me declarar para o Jasper, eu sei que a Rosalie e o Edward vão me apoiar, mas o Emmett eu não sei. É capaz que o Emmett me apóie,ou não,de vez enquando ele parece até meu pai e se ele não me apoiar.O que eu vou fazer?

Sempre adorei a aula de sociologia, mas hoje ela estava chata, não sei se é porque eu estava ansiosa pra falar com Jasper, ou se ela sempre foi chata e eu nunca percebi. Finalmente a aula terminou,quando sai da sala encontrei Jasper encostado na parede me esperando.

-Oi Allie. -disse ele sorridente.

-Oi Jazz. -como ele podia ser ta perfeito?Ele tinha cabelos loiros como o de sua irmã, tinha olhos azuis e um atlético de tirar o fôlego.

-Allie preciso da sua ajuda. -disse ele me olhando.

-O que você quer Jasper?-perguntei sorrindo.

-Eu quero que você me ajude a chegar numa menina. -disse ele alguém pode ser tão fofo,quem será essa menina,será que sou eu?

-Quem é a felizarda?-Tomara que seja eu.

-É a Lauren Mallory. -disse ele.

Meu mundo caiu como assim a Lauren?Eu achei que ele estava apaixonado por mim, não isso não é verdade. Como assim ele gostava da Lauren,como ele podia gostar de uma menina tão fria,eu admito ela é ela é o tipo de garota que só quer ficar com os populares e quem resistia ao seu cabelo loiro escuro e seus olhos verdes?Justamente ninguém a não ser meus irmãos. Como eu não percebi isso antes?é claro ele sempre gostou dela!

**Flashback on***

-Jazz vamos logo, nós estamos atrasados. -disse na sala e estávamos procurando uma mesa.

-Allie vamos sentar ali. -disse ele apontando para uma carteira ao lado da de Lauren.

-Bom eu quero um trabalho em trio sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial, pra já!-disse o professor Edson.

-Nós podemos fazer o trabalho com você?-perguntou Jasper para ela.

-Pode. -respondeu ela assim nós?

-Então vamos começar?-é não tem jeito vou ter que fazer o trabalho com essa asinha mesmo.

-Olha eu não sou boa em história, eu acho melhor vocês fazerem e eu copiar. -disse ela na maior cara de ê não quer mais nada?Quer que eu te de um soco?

-Sem problemas eu faço e a Allie copia. -Como assim eu copio?

-Obrigado Jasp. -disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele e fazendo ele corar.

**Flashback off***

-Allie você ta bem?-perguntou Jasper me tirando dos meus devaneios.

-Melhor impossível. -eu respondi.

-Então você vai me ajudar?-perguntou ele.

-Claro, o primeiro passo é você tentar conversar com ela. -disse para ele.

-Obrigada Allie. -disse ele beijando minha bochecha.

-Nada. -disse me virando e correndo pro banheiro.

Eu não posso perder o Jasper, ele nunca percebeu que eu amo ele?ou que eu sou a apaixonada por ele desde a primeira vez que o vi?Alice você é tão boba, para de chora ele pelo menos lhe quer como amiga. Vou ajudar ele mesmo que eu sofra, perder ele é o que eu não posso!

**Emmett Pov**

-Allie você ta bem?-perguntei. Minha irmã estava estranha,nunca a vi tão pra baixo,quer dizer eu nunca a vi pra baixo.

-S-sim, cadê o Edward?-perguntou ela pra mudar de assunto.

-Estou aqui. -disse ele sentando sorridente na mesa.

-O que aconteceu pra você estar tão feliz Eddiezinho?-disse zuando ele. Edward odeio quando eu o chamo assim.

-Para de me chamar assim!A Bella vai sentar conosco. -disse ele com os olhos brilhantes.

-Finalmente eu vou conhecer minha irmãzinha. -dissemos eu,Alice e Rosalie juntos.

-Podem ir parando com isso, nós somos só amigos. -disse ele abaixando o obvio que ele gostava dessa tal de Bella.

-Conta outra Eddiezinho!-falei.

-Emmett, por favor, não estrague a minha amizade. -Edward nunca ia me perdoar pelo o que eu fiz com ele.

-Edward eu prometo não me intrometer. -disse para ele.

**Bella Pov**

Angela havia me dado a maior força, ela fez com que eu tomasse coragem para sentar com Edward no lanche. Entrei no refeitório confiante estava na fila do lanche quando senti alguém colocando a mão no meu ombro.

-Bella eu t convidei eu pago. -disse Edward.

-Não começa se não eu não vou me sentar mais com você. -disse para ele.

-Não está mais aqui quem falo. -disse ele sorrindo,como ele é perfeito.

-Vamos?-disse para ele.

Chegamos à mesa onde havia quatro pessoas maravilhosas, não estou mentindo eles eram lindos de morrer.

-Bella essa é minha família. Esse é o Jasper.-disse ele apontando para um loiro com olhos azuis magníficos.

-Prazer Jasper. -falei estendendo a mão que ele pegou.

-Bella essa é a. - a loira não deixou terminar, ela correu para me abraçar.

-Meu nome é Rosalie, vamos ser grandes amigas. -disse ela me soltando.

-Pode apostar Rose, posso te chamar de Rose?-perguntei para ela, que sorriu e assentiu.

-Bella esse é o Emmett. -disse apontando para o menino que parecia um urso de cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbar.

-Pra... -Emmett não deixou eu terminar,me abraçou quase me deixando sem ar.

-Emmett solta ela!-disse Edward.

-Eu... preciso...de...Ar!-disse para Emmett.

-Como vocês são chatinhos, esqueceram do meu apelido ursinho carinhoso. -disse Emmett beijando seu músculos.

-Para de se exibir ogro. -disse uma menina de cabelos pretos espetados.

-Olha aqui sua anã. -disse Emmett se fingindo de ofendido.

-Não vai me apresentar a minha nova melhor amiga Edward?-perguntou ela fazendo biquinho.

-Bell essa é a. - a pequena não deixou ele terminar e logo veio me abraçar.

-Eu sou a Alice, sua nova melhor amiga. -disse ela sorrindo.

-Vamos comer o lanche eu estou Morrendo de fome. -disse Emmett fazendo todos darem risadas.

Os Cullens e os Hale eram super legais e muito educados, tirando o Emmett. Todos pareciam felizes por eu estar ali eu me senti a vontade com eles,fazia tempos que eu não me sentia a vontade com alguém essa é a grande verdade.

-Bellita vamos lá pra casa hoje?-perguntou Alice.

-Não sei, que horas?-perguntei.

-Quatro horas, eu vou te buscar e assim conheço a tia Reéne. -disse Alice entusiasmada.

-Alice eu não sei se minha mãe vai deixar eu ir. -disse para ela.

-Não tem problema eu a convenço. -disse ela com os olhinhos brilhantes.

TRUM!Trum!Tocou o sinal e fomo para nossas respectivas salas, Edward me acompanhou até minha sala e depois me deu um beijo na testa e foi para sua aula. Para um amigo ele é um cara super é maravilhoso,sua família é maravilhosa,o que eu posso fazer eu me apaixonei por ele e agora não posso mais esconder isso de mim mesma.

* * *

**N/A:**Mil desculpas por não ter postado rápido é que meu computador idoso apagou o capítulo de todas as minhas fics e eu tive que reescreve-las (eu quase matei a cpu),mas espero que você tenham gostado desse capí quero agradecer a quem tem deixado reviews fofas e poderosas pra mim e agradecer a quem me add nos espero que vocês no próximo capí beijos e desejo um Edwad pra vcs(pra mim também*-*).Prometo postar em breve se receber reviews absolutas.

**Agradecimentos absolutos**

**Dany Cullen:** Flor adorei as duas reviews(mesmo que uma tenha sido sem querer)que bom que você acho o capítulo 4 hilário eu também adorei escrever e eu não fui ruim com Edward (eu só me imaginei sendo travesseiro,hsauhsuhs).Respondendo suas perguntinhas:Como você pode ver eles já se conheceram,a Bella ta um pouquinho gordinha até o próximo capítulo.

**Elisandra: **Flor desculpe a demora,espero que você tenha gostado de como eles se conheceram.E não perca o próximo capítulo(ela vai conhecer a casa dos Cullens*-*).Beijinho espero você no próximo capítulo.

**N Jane:**Obrigada gêmea adorei sua review e que bom que você gostou do Ed beijando o travesseiro(eu me imaginei sendo o travesseiro*-*).Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo.

**Rêh:**Flor adorei suas duas reviews,que bom que você gostou do capítulo 4 espero que você tenha gostado desse aqui també no chute e fez um gol ,era o Edward até o próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Ps: **Se eu ficasse trancada com o Edward no armário do zelador,prefiro não .

Quer fazer uma criança feliz?Aperte o botãozinho verde sexy ai em deixe um "OI" ou uma dica para os próximos capítulo e ou o que achou do capítulo,ou os três juntos e ou perguntinhas(eu adoro responder*-*).Lembrando o botãozinho verde sexy e eu a criança feliz não mordemos.


End file.
